Bumpy Ride
by othersideofdown
Summary: "You will never find someone like me." He would never do anything to hurt anyone intentionally, but that doesn't mean he won't have fun with it, while his actions get noticed. Kenlos one-shot.


Bumpy Ride

* * *

The boys of Big Time Rush were all relaxing while riding in their tour bus, utterly bored out of their minds. The record company had thought it was a good idea to go on another tour, and the boys had no complaints when first presented the idea. Now, they were regretting it in the slightest since they had nothing to do. They had been on the bus for a few days, and when Gustavo had told them that they were going to stay in a hotel for a bit, they were beyond ecstatic. No more having to wait around while they went from concert to concert. At the hotel, they would find something productive to do. Well, productive to them, while Gustavo would try to stay as far away from it as possible.

A sudden bump in the road and the addition of weight in his lap caused Kendall to snap out of his thoughts and look to see his boyfriend Carlos sitting on him.

"Well hi," Kendall chuckled.

"Hi," Carlos replied, smiling down at him. "We're finally getting off of this stupid bus."

"I know," Kendall said, taking his hand and interlocking their fingers. "It seems like it's been forever since it's been just you and me."

"Gustavo said that there's never paparazzi at the hotel either," Carlos told him. His grin widened a bit. "Finally we're going to be alone."

Kendall swore he saw a mischievous smirk on his boyfriend's face but he completely disregarded it, seeing as Carlos was always going to cause some kind of trouble. It was in the smaller boy's nature to do something crazy, and that's what made him even more lovable. Well, at least it made him more lovable to Kendall.

"Guys!" they heard James say. "Come on!"

"We need to get off before Gustavo comes up and yells at us," Logan added, following James off the bus.

"Shall we?" Kendall asked.

Carlos laughed, giving him a quick kiss. "Let's," he replied, getting off of Kendall and pulling him off the bus.

The boys quickly checked in, receiving their room keys from when James and Carlos decided to make a little show of messing up the rooming arrangements, claiming they wanted to room together.

"Yeah right," Gustavo said. "You two are too crazy together," he turned to Kendall and Logan. "And you two are too quiet together. Kendall and Carlos in a room, James and Logan in a room. You balance each other out and I don't want to hear about any complaints about you dogs from other residents. You got that?"

"Yes Gustavo," they said. Gustavo gave Kendall a room key and James a room key before going up to his. Kelly gave them each a warm smile before going up to her own room, leaving the boys alone.

Kendall thought everything would be normal but it shifted a little when Carlos waved at another guy walking in their direction. What the hell was Carlos trying to do?"

"Hey," Kendall said in his ear, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "What was that?"

"Nothing Kendall," Carlos replied. "Don't worry, I was just waving to the little girl that was with him." Kendall failed to realize that there was a little girl with the guy that walked past them.

"Sorry," Kendall said.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know."

They walked up to their rooms and set the things inside before walking back out into the hallway, waiting for James and Logan. Kendall and Carlos just started speaking with each other in hushed tones.

"Are you guys coming?" Logan suddenly asked them, turning back to look at them.

"Yeah," Kendall said, looking up and realizing that their friends had came out of their room. "Sorry about that."

"We're gonna go check out the arcade they've got here," James replied. "You guys do whatever."

"See you guys later!" Carlos called as they walked away. "Let's go check out their pool!"

"Really Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah! Let's see if it compares to the Palm Woods. Please?" Carlos looked up at Kendall, giving him a near perfect pout.

"Alright," Kendall said, quickly giving into the pout. He couldn't resist the pout, no matter how hard he tried.

"Yay!" Carlos said, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him outside towards the pool.

"Damn this place is impressive," Kendall said. "But the Palm Woods is way better."

"Agreed," Carlos responded. The two walked over and sat down on a lounge chair, looking around at everyone that walked by them.

"This is nice," Kendall said, pressing a kiss to Carlos's temple.

"Really nice," Carlos agreed.

"I'll be right back," Kendall said, standing up and after giving Carlos a quick kiss, he walked away from the pool and into the hotel.

* * *

Carlos stared after Kendall once he walked away, leaving him alone. He sighed and leaned back into the lounger chair, looking around. He chuckled slightly as he remembered Kendall's jealousy when he thought Carlos waved to that other guy. Carlos would never do that to Kendall, but he could use the jealousy to his advantage. He sat back up and gave a couple soft smiles to some guys that we walking past them. He waved them over and began to talk with them, signing autographs and taking pictures since they were fans of Big Time Rush. Carlos wished the others were around so they could see how popular they had become, but it was still fun all the same since they were all in the same hotel.

"Hey," he heard someone say and turned to see a redhead staring down at him, his eyes green. But they weren't the same type of green that Kendall's were. Kendall's eyes were bright emerald while this guy's were a dark, murky color. "I'm Jason."

"Carlos."

"What's a handsome guy like you doing, sitting here by yourself?"

"Just waiting for someone," Carlos replied, not really wanting much to do with this person.

"Why don't you hang out with me?" Jason asked, walking over to him.

"No thanks," Carlos told him.

"Why not? Who the fuck could you be waiting for?"

"That would be me." Carlos turned and saw Kendall walking back over to them, sitting down next to Carlos and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "So why don't you just beat it pal?"

Jason scoffed before walking away.

"You wanna get out of here?" Kendall asked.

"Sure," Carlos said, and the two walked away from the pool and went to their room. Once inside the bedroom, Kendall had Carlos pinned against the wall.

"What the fuck was that about?" Kendall asked and Carlos's breath caught in his throat.

"I-I," Carlos began, trying to find the right words to say.

"God dammit Carlos," Kendall groaned, taking Carlos's hand and placing it over his crotch, Carlos gasping at the bulge he felt under it. "That had to be one of the hottest things I've ever seen." He let Carlos's hand fall away. "Watching you act like that, shit that was so fucking hot. Made me want to drag you up here as soon as possible."

"Really?" Carlos asked. "You aren't mad?"

"I knew you were going to pull some stunt the moment I saw your smirk on the bus," Kendall chuckled.

"Shit," Carlos muttered, not knowing how Kendall caught him.

"You like it when I'm jealous, don't you Carlos? You like thinking that you can do anything just to get me jealous?" Kendall brought his hand and trailed it down Carlos's chest, stopping at Carlos's crotch, giving a sharp squeeze which had Carlos whimpering softly and thrusting into his touch. "You missed one thing though Carlos. One very important thing."

"W-what?" Carlos breathed.

"I don't think you get to make that decision." Kendall brought their lips together, feeling Carlos weave his fingers through his thick hair. Kendall pulled away and trailed his lips down Carlos's jaw and stopped at his neck, alternating between sucking and biting at his pulse point.

"K-Kendall," Carlos moaned, throwing his head back. "I-I need you."

"Very well," Kendall said, then thrust his hips up into Carlos's, causing the Latino to moan louder and thrust his hips in return, groaning at the friction recieved from their clothed erections rubbing together. Kendall pulled Carlos away from the wall and flipped them, so when they fell to the bed, Carlos was pinned underneath him, Kendall's knees on either side of him.

"Come on Kendall," Carlos panted, his hands reaching up and pulling Kendall's shirt up over his head, trailing his hands down his chest. He was about to remove the belt from his jeans when a hand rested on top of his. Carlos looked up to see Kendall smirking at him, then his shirt was quickly tossed over his head and thrown to the side. Kendall leaned forward and brought their lips together, their bare chests brushing.

"I'm going to show you something Carlos," Kendall said huskily, licking the shell of his ear. "I'm going to show you that I'm the only one that can make you feel like this." He began to pepper kisses down Carlos's chest, swirling his tongue around Carlos's nipple, tweaking the other before switching, listening to the approving sounds that Carlos made. He made his way down Carlos's chest further, biting in certain places hard enough to leave marks. He planted his hand on Carlos's crotch, chuckling as Carlos bucked up instantly.

"Fuck," Carlos moaned, desperate for friction.

"Easy there," Kendall smirked, rubbing his palm.

"P-please," Carlos begged, his voice low.

"What was that?" Kendall asked, undoing the zipper and sliding Carlos's jeans off, slipping his hand beneath the Latino's boxers. "I didn't quite hear that."

Carlos moaned and threw his head back on the pillow as he felt Kendall's hand around his heated flesh. "Please," he repeated, grabbing onto Kendall's bicep.

"Alright," Kendall said, using his free hand to pull Carlos's boxers off, leaving him exposed. He began to pump his shaft, Carlos bucking into his touch.

"M-more." Carlos moaned as he felt Kendall's lips take him, the blonde's soft hands holding his hips down, pinning them to the bed.

Kendall began to bob his head up and down, his tongue grazing the underside of his shaft.

"K-Kendall," Carlos warned, his hands clenching the sheets beneath him. "I gonna-" he cut off as Kendall looked up at him as his head was still moving, and that caused Carlos to lose it. With a sharp cry, he released, his back arching slightly, Kendall pulled away, swallowing down the bitter liquid.

Carlos brought his hands to Kendall's belt, pulling it out of the loops and quickly rid Kendall of his jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

"Come on Carlos," Kendall groaned. Carlos chuckled before curling his fingers around the waistband before pulling them down. Kendall pressed their lips together, licking the seam of Carlos's lips, requesting entrance. When he didn't recieve it, he ground his hips onto Carlos's, moaning when their bare erections brushed together. Carlos moaned, his jaw dropping in pleasure.

Kendall trailed two fingers up Carlos's chest to his lips, groaning as he felt Carlos's tongue swirl around them. Kendall withdrew his fingers and brought them to Carlos's entrance, rubbing them outside teasingly before sliding one through the tight ring of muscle, Carlos moaning in pleasure. Kendall slid the finger in-and-out before slipping the second, then began to scissor him open.

"Damn Carlos," Kendall moaned. "You're so fucking tight."

"Come on Kendall," Carlos told him. His back suddenly arched and Kendall knew he found his sweet-spot. He made sure to hit that spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out, kissing away Carlos's groan. Kendall spit on his hand before rubbing his own erection before pressing the tip at his entrance, waiting to push in. Carlos, tired of the teasing, hooked his leg around Kendall's waist before pulling him forward, moaning as Kendall slid in until he was buried at the hilt.

Kendall bit his lip as he felt the tight heat surrounding his erection. "You're still so fucking tight Carlos."

"Move Kendall," Carlos moaned. Kendall pulled out until the tip remained inside, then thrusted back in, hitting Carlos's prostate on the first strike.

Carlos's back arched and he wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck, burying his head in the blonde's shoulder, moaning loudly. "Oh Kendall," he moaned. "H-hit there again. Please." Kendall nodded and slid back in and out, growing faster in pace.

"You were expecting this weren't you Carlos?" Kendall moaned, Carlos answering by dragging him down for a kiss. Kendall chuckled breathlessly as he pulled away to smirk at Carlos. "You wanted me to get like this so you could experience this, am I right?" He craned his head so his lips are hovering by Carlos's ear, and he was able to lick the shell of his ear, causing Carlos to cry out in pleasure.

"K-Kendall," Carlos begged. "I'm so close. Please."

"I've got you Carlos," Kendall told him, sneaking his hand down and wrapping his fingers around Carlos's erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. "How does that feel babe?"

"S-so good. I'm gonna-" he broke off into a pant, then cried out as he released with his head falling to the pillow, becoming undone in Kendall's control.

"My God, Carlos," Kendall moaned, releasing into Carlos with one final thrust, then pulled out, bringing his lips to kiss Carlos's neck, working his way up so their lips met. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Kendall?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah babe?" Kendall asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he took in Carlos's expression. "Is something wrong Carlos?"

"No!" Carlos responded quickly, answering Kendall's second question.

"I just wanted to tell you that I would never do anything to hurt you and that I love you too much to leave you for anyone else."

"I know that Carlos," Kendall replied, interlacing their fingers.

"About what happened earlier-"

"You don't need to explain anything. That doesn't matter to me. You're all that matters to me right now." Kendall then fell to the side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Carlos's waist, pulling the boy so Carlos's back was to Kendall's chest. "I love you Carlos," Kendall said with a kiss to Carlos's neck.

"I love you too Kendall," Carlos responded, sinking into Kendall's warm embrace as they let sleep overcome them. 


End file.
